


So Sick

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora is poorly and Riku, at the request of Soras mother, takes the role of nursing him.Kink: Roman Showers. Medical play. Watersports. Urethral Sounding.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	So Sick

Soras mother had asked Riku to look after Sora, as he had fallen ill and she had to go to work.

Riku headed over to his place and upon entering Soras bedroom, he was met with a stench that was acidic and awful. He'd thrown up all over the sheets and floor. "Oh, Sora," he sighed.

He'd figured Sora had been faking and just wanted to skip school, because he wasn't the smartest and was constantly getting shit for it, but it seemed it wasn't as he'd assumed. 

He made awkward steps across the room, and opened the curtains, leaving the door open. He cast Heal on Sora just for the sake of it but he assumed Sora had already attempted that already. Sora wasn't injured, so there was nothing to heal. They would just have to wait it out at a natrual pace.

He cleaned the floor. He pulled Sora out of bed, putting him on the floor. He gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and gave him a glass off water, which he could only take baby sips of. Then he changed Soras sheets.

Riku spoke idly about this and that and things that didn't really matter, not bothered about not getting a response because Sora was too sick. He had gone a whole year of speaking to Sora while he slept, he was more than used to it. 

Sora weakly started crawling across the floor. "What do you need?" Riku asked. "I'll get it for you."

"I need to throw up," Sora said shyly. He made a yelp when Riku scooped him up and brought him to the bathroom. He let Sora down. Sora wretched and hurled into the toilet. Riku watched him, cringing at first... but then oddly enjoyed it. He quite enjoyed Soras heavy breathing and relief in his voice when his body was emptied. Riku rubbed his back. He could feel how hot he was, and how hard his heart was beating.

Soras eyes were watery when he finally sat up and wiped his chin with the back of his wrist. "Thanks."

"You ready to go back to your room?"

"I need to pee." Sora got up to sit on the seat, but Riku spun him around, his back pressing against Rikus broad chest.

Sora was surprised when Riku reached around him and undid his pants. He held Soras cock and aimed it towards the bowl. Sora just stood there wide eyed. He couldn't pee like this! "Y-you don't need to do this!"

"I thought you said you had to pee?"

"I do but... I'm nervous. I can do this myself..."

"Just pee," Riku said dismissively. They stood there with nothing happening for a long time. Rikus fingers idly began to stroke his cock to encourage him. "Come on."

"S-sorry." Sora took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so nervous that if he wasn't being held, he probably would have collapsed. He finally started to pee. He blushed. It seemed to go on forever and it was so hot it stung him. He had been holding it in a long time. Sora avoided looking at Rikus face.

When the stream finally ended, Riku gave Sora a few shakes. Instead of tucking him back into his pants, he started undressing him. "Let's get you in the shower," Riku said.

Before Sora could question or protest he had been stripped naked. He stood there in too much shock to speak as Riku left him to turn on the water. "I'll get you cleaned up and we can work on desensitising your gag reflex," Riku said, testing the temperature. 

Sora looked down at himself. He noticed his member was slightly hard. He blushed and hid it.

He helped Sora step into the shower. Sora flinched at the heat of the water as it immediatly steamed on his skin. Riku turned Sora so his back was to him, and started rubbing him down with soapy hands. Soras legs trembled at the sensation and he had to lean on the wall to steady himself. Rikus hands were so large and strong. Sora started to touch himself. His eyes fluttered closed. Moans started to escape his mouth and he leaned into Rikus touch, but opened his eyes and snapped himself out of it, hoping Riku didn't notice. He took his hand off himself and bit his lip. But with Riku touching him all over it was incredibly difficult to gather his senses. 

Soras eyes rolled as Riku rubbed his arms and legs down. He shuddered and moaned at the same time, making a ridiculous sound as Riku cleaned his bottom. His legs gave out and Riku had to wrap an arm around his waist to hold him up. As a result, Sora was slightly bent over. Riku slid a soapy finger inside him and twisted it around. Soras moan bounced around the tiles.

Riku carefully turned Sora around to face him. Sora concealed his erection in his hands. Riku was so handsome but Sora couldn't look him in the eye.

Riku washed Soras chaotic hair, face and ears. The brunette closed his pretty eyes and shuddered as Riku rubbed down his torso in circles. He moaned as Riku rubbed against his nipples. He bit his lip and wriggled his toes. He slowly removed his hands from himself, letting his erection show. He was embarrassed but he wanted Riku to see it. 

He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and see his reaction. Soras moans got louder as Riku massaged his abdomen. He started shaking in anticipation and balled his hands into fists. Riku finally started to massage his balls. Sora immediatly grabbed Rikus shoulders. Riku stopped. "Sorry," Riku said.

"No, carry on!" Sora begged. Riku swallowed and cupped Soras balls. He read Soras face cautiously looking for any sign he wanted him to stop. He didn't show any, in fact he tugged Riku so closely he had to pull back to avoid getting soaked. Sora buried his face into Rikus chest. When Sora opened his eyes up at him in silent desperation, his big, blue, beautiful eyes, it was all over. Riku grabbed Soras member and started to mercilessly jerk him off. His hands were so big and his muscles were so strong. Sora yelped at the roughness but didn't complain. He had waited way too long for this. Sora looked at him with his teary eyes. They were glazed over in ecstasy and pain. They rolled to the back of his head as he came. His seed spilled over onto Rikus fingers.

"How did that feel?" Riku asked just loud enough to be heard over the water. "Light... my head ache is gone. I feel like... I'm floating."

Riku continued until Sora came a second time. His milk immediatly ran down the drain. Riku rinsed his hand off in the water. Even though hot water was running all over Soras body, when Riku finished rubbing him down, he felt cold. He craved the heat of Rikus body. "Can you wash me again? I think you missed a spot."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Let's get you dressed."

"You gonna dry me as well?"

"If you need me to."

"I need you to."

And so Riku gave him a rub down with a fluffy towel. He had Sora sit on the edge of the tub, blushing and naked. He prepared a new toothbrush for him, and took Soras chin. "Ah." Sora blushed a somehow even deeper shade of red as Riku brushed his teeth for him. Sora held onto his wrist. He spat out the suds and Riku brushed them again. Then Riku had him stick his tongue out. Riku gently brushed his tongue in circles. He moved the brush back slightly, until he heard Sora choke. "Sssh," Riku said softly "I'm sorry. I'm going to brush your tongue every day, higher and higher, until you no longer feel the urge to gag. That's how you desensitize it. If you start to gag I've gone too far. I need to work on a little bit at a time."

They both started to calm down once Riku had a comfortable placement and rhythm going. Riku gazed at the white saliva that dripped off Soras pink tongue. He caught it with his thumb. Riku bit his lip. His eyes glanced over. He intentionally slid the brush to far up the back of Soras tongue to hear him gag. He did it over and over again, despite Soras choking. Sora squeezed his eyes shut until tears welled up in his tear ducts. His tongue was hanging like a dog and white saliva dripped off of it. Riku imagined something else he could be putting in Soras mouth that would cause him to choke and look the same way. He was entranced by the way he looked right then. Sora pushed him away and vomited. He vomited just acidic water and toothpaste suds, as he'd had nothing to eat.

Riku took him by the throat. "Stick out your tongue again." Sora did so, tears streaming down his face, his erection returning. He slowly slid his pointing finger down the brunettes throat, much to his distress. Soras hands hovered around Rikus, but he didn't ever make an effort to actually stop him. He closed his eyes as he spasmed and choked around Rikus finger. He gasped for air when Riku pulled it out, and vomited again, but Sora had nothing left in him to vomit besides more water. He then gagged and grabbed Rikus shirt for support as Riku slid finger back in again. Sora closed his eyes as he endured it. He started to spasm again. Thick drool poured out his mouth as Riku finally withdrew his finger for the last time.

Sora panted as Riku cradled his chin, feeling distressingly sick but equally as distressingly aroused. He knew that nothing was more important to Riku than having the strength to protect the people he cared about. Sora meant the world to him. Sora was more vulnerable and small than he had ever been in his life. He knew Riku enjoyed this. He was very powerful right now.

Riku finally helped Sora rinse out his mouth in the sink. He drank water from Rikus hand. Sora swooned as they sat for a while, with Riku cradling his cheeks. "I'll make you some soup," Riku said finally.

He picked Sora up, even though Sora could walk, and brought him back to bed. Sora wouldn't let go of him. So they cuddled on the bed for a while, until Riku eventually just got in the bed with him and ordered delivery food with his phone. He asked Sora if there was anything else he wanted, but Sora just nuzzled him, as if to say he didn't want anything else but Riku. When the doorbell rung, Riku plied Soras limbs off of him and escaped to answer the door. Riku put Soras soup on a tray, served it to him,then left to throw away all the packaging. When he returned, Sora hadn't eaten a single spoonful. "What's wrong? Does it not smell good?"

"You're supposed to be looking after me." Riku raised an eye brow. "Feed me," Sora demanded as if it was obvious."

Riku rolled his eyes and sat by his side. He took a spoonful of soup and offered it to him. "You know you're not the King right? I'm here to look after you not serve you." Sora opened his mouth cheerfully and Riku sighed as he fed him. "You're so spoiled," Riku criticised as Sora did a happy jig. "My own food is gonna get cold." 

Sora opened his mouth obnoxiously wide again and Riku sighed and fed him with a bittersweet disposition. "Being sick is great!" Sora beamed. 

Riku smiled softly. "You definitely seem in better spirits already."

"What should I get you to do for me next?" 

Riku glanced at the bedside table, where Soras medication and various medical instruments were, then smirked. "I've got just the idea." Sora prodded for more information, slightly anxious now, but Riku refused to answer until his bowl was empty. Sora sighed in satisfaction and rubbed his tummy. "Was that to your liking your Highness?" Riku drawled.

"Yes indeed it was. Do you treat the King this way?"

"Literally not even." Riku left the room to clear Soras tray and Sora snuggled comfortably under the duvet. When Riku returned he promptly ordered, "Get on all fours. I'm gonna take your temperature."

Sora blinked at him confused. "Huh?"

"I'm gonna take your temperature. Get up."

Sora hesitantly complied and rolled over onto his knees. "Why do I need to be like this for you to take my temperature? It goes in my mouth."

"Not right now it's not." Riku dismissed, picking up the thermometer and wiping it down with vaseline. He wrapped an arm around Soras waist and Sora yelped as Riku pushed the device into his backside. He clenched but the device was thin, smooth and lubricated. Everytime he managed to press it out, Riku easily slid it back in again, deeper.

Sora pressed his face into his pillow. "W-what does it say?"

Riku gently slid the thermometer back and forth, not paying him much mind for a while. "You look good shaved," he quietly complimented. 

Sora blushed. "Thanks... what does it say?"

Riku pulled it out and looked at it. "Its hot. But you were right. This is probably supposed to go in your mouth."

Sora scoffed and got under the duvet again. Riku pinched his little nose, like how Sora was always poking and prodding him, and he put the thermometer in Soras mouth when he opened it for air. Sora sulked. "You're a jerk."

"I still have my moments I guess." Riku smirked at first, but then his eyes drifted in thought. "I have grown up alot since I was fifteen... but I think... you make me go a bit nuts. So much the darkness gets to me. But maybe the darkness was never the problem."

"Do you think you like hurting me?"

"What? N-no! I was only kidding! I'll stop..."

"You used to beat me in fights all the time. And you used to beat me in bets all the time. You wouldn't have done it if you didn't enjoy it. Ever since we were kids. You like it when I'm vulnerable, you always have." 

Riku swallowed and then thought about it. "Maybe..." he admitted. 

"And you like it now."

Riku got antsy and looked away. He couldn't deny it after everything he had just done in the bathroom.

"Its alright. I know you care about me." He took the thermometer out his mouth and pulled Riku closer by his shirt. "I've grown up a lot too." He kissed him on the lips.

Riku went wide eyed and but Sora held him tight. Sora brought him under the duvet. "You're gonna get super sick" Sora joked, though it was true so it wasn't really a joke. 

"You taste like soup. Its reminded me how hungry I am." Riku complained. 

"Eat me!" Sora beamed and pulled him in for another kiss. Riku laughed into his mouth. Riku opened Soras legs. He slid the thermometer within Soras backside and fucked him with it slowly as they made out.

"You're the worst doctor ever," Sora smiled.

"Totally breaking the code of conduct. Super unethical." Sora laughed but cringed and held his head. His own voice gave him a head ache.

Riku got some of the aromatherapy balm and massaged it into Soras chest. Sora writhed beneath his touch as he continued kissing him. He moaned whenever Riku brushed against his nipples. Riku noticed and flicked at them, making Sora tug on his ear in retaliation. Riku continued to fuck Sora with the thermometer while they kissed.

Sora had to take few breathers, because he was in fact still sick, and though the adrenaline rush if everything had made the symptoms dial it back, they were gradually returning again in the form of sweeping headaches. Riku got up and closed the curtains in hopes that the dark would help.

They kissed again but Sora eventually stopped returning them and he weakly tapped his shoulder. "I think I need a break," he said triedly.

"An orgasm will make you feel better, just it did before. You don't need to do anything. I'll just do it."

"Okay," said Sora and then he let his eyes close. Riku hushed him gently and kissed his neck. The thermometer was still moving inside him. Riku smiled at his tiny little ears.

He grabbed a q-tip and Sora squirmed anxiously as Riku cleaned his ears. Riku held his head firmly and gently hushed him. Soras was flinching in distress. Riku turned his head and cleaned the other one. 

He popped a couple of pain killers and put them on his own tongue. "Take some medicine. Here." 

Sora weakly looked at him, then sucked the pills off his tongue. Riku helped Sora with a glass of water. Then he fell asleep. 

Riku disinfected the thermometer. Riku took a hold of Soras cock and stroked it until it was hard, as Soras migraine was preventing him from maintaining an erection.

Then he slowly slid the thermometer into the head if his cock. Sora immediately cried in pain and woke up. He was so sick he didn't have the energy to fight back, so he could only squirm and cry as Riku brushed his hands away. Riku squeezed the base tightly. He spread Soras legs and fingered him with his free hand. He kissed him and Sora screamed into his mouth. 

Sora eventually kissed back, spreading his legs wider for him. He moaned as Riku massaged his prostate. He wrapped his arms tightly around Riku and kissed him deeply. Taking advantage of Rikus eyes being closed, he slowly reached down and gingerly pull the thermometer out of his head. He grunted in pain but kept Rikus face against his so he could not see, and hid the device in the bedding. 

He thrust his hips towards the hand that was fingering him. He started to whine and pulled at Rikus wrist, silently begging him to release him as Riku squeezing his cock was still not allowing him to cum. Riku finally let him go and Sora arched in ecstasy as he was finally able to release. He went limp and immediately passed out without a word.

Riku got a wet flannel and wiped him clean. He looked around for the thermometer but couldn't find it. He put everything else away and tucked Sora in.

He sighed as he sat down. The longer in silence he sat, the more he became annoyed at himself. He thought about how possessive he was of Sora growing up. How he mercilesly pummeled all the other kids Soras age, who Sora should probably have been hanging out with instead. How he immediately hated Donald and Goofy for looking after Sora, who had been 14 and scared, because he wanted to be the one looking after Sora. When he couldn't he got bitter and became his rival instead. He thought about how sadistic Replica Riku was. 

He gotten peace within himself after all these years, accepting that that was how he used to be and that was nothing he could do to change the past, but that he was better now. 

But then today happened.

He realised that part of himself was not gone, it was just buried deeper. He looked at Sora who was sleeping soundly, just as he had for an entire year. He'd slept through puberty, and woke up just as naive and innocently childish as he was before. He realised Sora was not the only one whose soul had never really changed. 

Sora opened his eyes weakly and gave him a smile. "You're gonna get so sick."

"I think I already am sick..." Riku admitted, a bit bitter. "And I doubt magic can help me either."

The End


End file.
